DxD Start Testing The Waters
by bennok11
Summary: This short story is the story of Yuuma and Issei ending their date only for Issei to be met with a rather disturbing realisation, that she is not who he thinks he is.


**DxD start**

 **This is only here to see whether or not my writing style is liked and if my way of conveying story elements is also liked. I picked a well-known area to test this, at the beginning! So please leave me feedback if this is what you would like to see.**

The alleyway was dark and quiet when we started to walk down the path back to the main street from the local arcade, low street lights dimly illuminated the narrow road leading down to the high-street. The night had been good for a 3rd date and I really enjoyed myself, I just hope that Yuuma enjoyed the night too and that she wasn't bored already. But before I could ask her how she felt about the night Yuuma said softly "hey, Ise can I ask you something?"

Her voice had a relaxed mellow tone that almost calmed me and melted my core. Her long black hair fell over her eyes as she slowly turned to me and cracked and almost forced smile.

"yeah sure thing, what is it?"

Ise listening intently and closely

She walked closer to Ise holding an inviting expression on her face. Grabbing onto his arm she pulled Ise closer and whispered into his ears "will you die for me?"

"uhhhh..."

Issei very confused at such a bizarre request stood there in silence dumbfounded and then turned his head to look at her. She stood there with hollow eyes and a very stern expression across her face almost annoyed or angry.

"excuse me?"

"I said, will. You. Die. For. Me.?"

With each word that fell from her now grinning mouth her grip got tighter and tighter. Ise now a little creeped out by the now empty husk of a girlfriend he once knew he tried to pull himself away from Yuuma but to no avail.

Yuuma's eyes now completely black stared deep into Issei's eyes and almost seemed to burn his soul with the glare. The sweet loving girl that he once knew had instantaneously shifted into a dark, emotionless husk.

"what is wrong with you?!"

"well if I'm honest you're the only problem I currently have" as she was saying this she raised her hand now coated in a thick black mist that vortexed around her fist then suddenly out of nowhere a long spear of bright light formed in her hand cutting its way out of the mist.

"And I think I'll relieve myself of the burden, it was fun while it lasted I admit, but now your nothing more than dead. Weight."

CLUNK!

Before Ise had time to react Yuuma's hand plunged the light spear straight into his chest cracking the ribcage and caving in the left lung. As the shards of his ribs pierced other vital organs Issei coughed and spluttered trying to not collapse from the pain. However, the pain was so intense his legs gave way and his entire body weight was hanging on the humming beam of light.

As the spear seared Issei's flesh the skin on his left arm began the rupture and tear revealing deep red scales. "What is going on!?" Issei exclaimed as his half gorged arm instinctively grabbed the blade only to be met with the same searing pain that his chest was currently experiencing. The scales were moving as if contracting and relaxing simultaneously causing more scales to rip the skin.

"well looks like you've actually managed to tap into that demon shit in your veins huh? Well I guess I don't have to play nice anymore do I"

She slowly twisted the blade of light inside Issei's ribs snapping the remaining bones and leaving both his lungs decimated. As he tried to scream he was only to be met with a rush of red that seemed to spurt from his mouth like some sort of deranged gore fountain.

"HAHAHAHA your so pathetic Ise."

As she said this she let go of his arm and he slumped to the floor as the spear seemed to evaporate, Issei tried to stand but as he tried to use his arms to lift himself the pain from his chest caused his left arm to give way.

"come on Ise, get up and show me that you really love me." She said almost taunting and mocking Issei while pulling an almost lewd expression.

Trying to get words to form in his mouth as it constantly filled with blood and pain with each contraction of his lungs and neck muscles he looked into her burning eyes and said almost in tears.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this?"

"It's not who you are that warranted this."

She then began to laugh maniacally while bending over Issei's almost lifeless body as if feeling high and mighty after carrying out such a dark and remorseless act.

"It's what you are that resulted in this, it's almost sad but someone like you doesn't deserve my pity"

Issei now lay in a thick layer of his own blood and with every twitch that emanated from his body it caused ripples to move from his body to the pool of blood only to get lost to nothingness of his surroundings.

Yuuma then used her stiletto heel to roll over Ise revealing the pulsating chest wound that was soaked with blood and laced with shards of broken bone and chunks of skin.

"wow I really did a number on you didn't I HAHAHA."

As Yuuma was admiring her handy work Issei used the last energy he had stored within him and grabbed a nearby loose stone and propelled it towards her head. But the stone didn't cause any major damage and just left her shocked and almost amused. She grinned at the sight of pure futility that resided in Issei's eyes. She grabbed him and pulled him up to eye level and stared deep into his soul with her piercing black eyes. Blood dripped from Issei's clothes as Yuuma pinned him against a nearby wall

"do you think you will be missed Ise? Do you think anyone will care that your missing; that you were all alone till the bitter end?"

As she lectured him in his half-conscious state a single tear fell down his face as he was coming to terms that this was the end of his life and it was almost unreal.

What will my mum and dad think when I don't come home tonight? They will be worried sick and be so angry at me for making them feel like that. My class probably won't miss me when I'm gone either; she's probably right.

As Ise closed his eyes the last thing he seen was the hazy image of his "girlfriend" staring into his eyes laughing at his despair while murmuring something that he could not understand then darkness. Yuuma's hand materialized into a dark blade that she used to hack at Issei's neck until his head barely hung onto the final strands of flesh. With each slash her disturbing smile slowly dragged its way up he cheeks up to the ears.

"Oh it was fun Issei, you really know how to show a lady a good time"

A figure appeared behind Yuuma with a rather basic and normal shape and demeanour, nothing like her deranged and deformed black appearance.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, sadly he didn't put up too much of a fight and left me lusting for more. Well I have the whole city to pray upon now so it's no big deal"


End file.
